Escape From Hell
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: That's right, escaping hell is no walk in the park.


**The Escape From Hell**

_**Disclaimer: I do not Own any characters In this story. I only own the plot of this story.**_

Author Notes: I'm writing a new Story. I'm trying something different. I'm going to write it in first person.

Warning: This is a story. I can do anything I want to it, and mess with it; how I feel like, too. So, if you don't like it, read something else. I'm stating this for people who don't understand: It's called fan fiction For a reason. Enough Ramble. Also This is my Idea. If you would like to use it, Make sure you ask me first. (Revised) Nothing Different, Change a few things here and there.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Part I: Begin Plan!**

I don't know how I got here, or why I am here. In Hell that is. This place is for the people who do evil, right? I wish I could remember what I did, to be put into such a place. For some strange reason, my memory was erased. I don't know if the Demons or Gods, or whoever was trying to rid me of my Martial Arts Skill, but I still have them.

Maybe they forgot to erase them, but Who knows? I can't stand this place for another day. I've made up my mind. I'm going to escape. Escape from a place where, you're supposed to remain there forever. I'm going to find out why I was put here, and what crime I committed to be placed here.

I believe I'm on either, the ninth or tenth level of Hell. I don't pay much attention to my surroundings anymore. I wished I had, but it's top late for that now, all I can do is regret and move forward. I'm currently in an enclosed cell, with no light, what-so-ever. The only light comes from the peek hole which Demon guards look through to see the prison. I have no clue how they see us, and I wish not to let my mind wander on such trivial matters.

I will go to sleep now. I'll start my plan tomorrow. With this last thought; I fall into slumber.

I awaken to the banging on my cell door. This signifies, it's time for my daily torture. Hell is not like every one pictures it. Demons get bored of torturing people. Hence, the cell I am in. The iron door opens and I see one of the ugly Demons telling me to get out. I got up from the hard, hot floor, and proceed to the door in the hallway, with the Demon Guard behind me, equipped with a spear. Funny, using a spear, but I could not say anything unless, I wanted to be poked with the spear.

As I walk down the hallway, I notice alot of cells with iron doors. The floor and ceiling are Blood Red. That is one thing, consistent with the Humans interoperation of Hell. It's really, really red. I got closer to the middle of the hallway. Then, when I reach that point, I must run with speed I long forgot how to use. Then, I began to get nervous, because if I mess this up, I'll probably be waiting another century to escape, or even more. For, the main reason I'll be put under tight security.

As soon as my foot hit the center/middle of the hallway, I ran like if the Demons of Hell were after me, which they were. I did not look back. Instead, I used my Ki to increase my speed 10 fold. I would go faster, but I must conserve energy. I still have ways to go, once I get away from here. As soon as I got out of the hallway, there was another door. I beamed right for it and as I got through, I slammed it shut and focused my Ki into my hands. Once again, calling on a skill, long forgotten. I thought of depressing, and anger filled thoughts. My Ki started to get heavy. I unleashed the Ki blast into the door, melting it closed, the words just sprang into my mouth, and I shouted 'Shi Shi Hokudon.'

After finished with that task, I ran straight forward away from the door, from where I have come and knowing; I probably have about 10 minutes or less until the alarm sounds. I ran up the stairs bringing me to the eighth level of Hell.

I looked around, looking for a stairs leading upward. To my misfortune, I found the whole floor covered with lava. Boiling, Hot lava. I felt my resolve for escaping, shattering, for about a second until, an idea popped into my head. To cross this boiling hot, lava, I must...

* * *

Author Notes: Hope you liked it. 

Preread by AA-Tenks.


End file.
